Starlight, Tears and Gift
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Mulai sekarang, berjanjilah tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi... A Super Junior fanfict, Birthday fict for our Kibummie... KiHae pairings slight KangTeuk and KyuMin, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!


Starlight, Tears and Gift

by : Cheung Yee Na

a KiHae fict

Birthday fict for our little Kibummie

Wish you all the best Kibummie...

Super Junior belongs to SM Entertainment

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, sinar matahari berusaha masuk menembus tirai krem yang tergantung dibalik jendela apartementku. Hal pertama yang masuk melalui celah pupil mataku adalah langit-langit kamarku. Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding berwarna biru tua berbentuk action figure favoritku yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi. Akupun bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Aku memperhatikan wajahku yang terlihat kurang tidur, ada kantung yang menggantung di bawah mataku.

Yah… Memang salahku sih baru tidur jam 2 pagi tadi. Salahku karena menuruti keinginan KyuHyun yang mengajakku bermain game sampai selarut itu.

Aku mencuci mukaku dan menggosok gigiku yang berderet rapi. Setelah selesai, aku melepas t-shirt putih bergambar Spider-Man pemberian Kang In hyung sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Setelah itu, aku pun berjalan menuju shower dan membasahi sekujur tubuhku, membiarkan air hangat yang mengucur itu mencoba melindungiku dari udara dingin musim gugur diluar.

Aku mematikan shower itu dan mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk. Setelah memakai pakaian mandiku, aku pun berjalan sambil sesekali mengibas-kibaskan rambutku. Siapa tahu hal itu bisa membantu untuk mengeringkan rambutku.

Aku membuka pintu geser lemariku dan terdiam sesaat memandang ratusan pakaian yang tergantung rapi. Setelah terdiam sambil sesekali mengambil beberapa potongan baju yang mungkin akan kupakai, aku memutuskan untuk memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan melapisinya dengan blazer berwarna biru tua nyaris hitam, topi rajutan berwarna merah, shawl berwarna putih, kacamata, celana jeans tebal, dan sneakers berwarna peacock blue.

Aku sempat melirik ke arah kalender yang tergantung di dekat rak sepatu saat mengambil sneakers-ku. Aku pun terperangah.

Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan hari ulang tahunku sendiri? Hari ini aku tepat 22 tahun.

Aku pun mengambil tas ransel reebok hitamku yang tergeletak di dekat ranjangku dan mengeluarkan ponselku. Ada beberapa pesan yang masuk.

_Kibum-ah, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau cepat kembali… Kami semua merindukanmu,_

_-Yoon Hye Soo-_

Aku tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan dari saudara sepupuku itu, akupun membuka pesan selanjutnya.

_Selamat ulang tahun. Cepat pulang, appa sangat merindukanmu. Kami menyayangimu,_

_-Umma-_

Seulas senyum kembali terkembang di wajahku saat membaca pesan dari umma. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang ternyata… Aku kembali membuka pesan selanjutnya, ternyata dari Sungmin hyung.

_Kibummie, jangan lupa hari ini kita ada rehearsal di SBS Radio jam setengah 8 pagi. Kau tidak mau membuat Teukie hyung menunggu terlalu lama kan? Moodnya sedang jelek hari ini. Usahakan kau tidak terlambat ya…_

Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan terkejut karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. Akupun bergegas turun dari apartemenku dan naik ke dalam mobilku. Akupun mengendarainya dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena jarak apartemenku dan SBS Radio memang sedikit jauh.

* * *

"Annyeong…" sapaku saat membuka pintu. Dan akupun melihat semua teman-temanku ada disini. Tidak, 'hampir' semuanya. Dimana dia? Bukankah dia seharusnya juga ikut latihan? Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka terlambat.

"Kibummie… Akhirnya kau datang juga…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan memelukku erat. Akupun membalas senyum manisnya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanyaku dengan nada agak cemas. Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng.

"Kau datang tepat waktu." Jawabnya. Akupun menghela napas lega dan langsung melepas blazer, shawl, dan kacamataku dan bergabung dengan teman-temanku.

"Ne Sungmin hyung, dimana DongHae hyung?" tanya KyuHyun saat kami sudah berada dalam posisi masing-masing untuk persiapan performance kami minggu depan. Sungmin pun memperhatikan sekitar.

"Benar juga, dimana ya?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Lalu dia pun berjalan keluar dari formasi dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas handuknya.

"Fishy… Dimana kau? Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kita ada rehearsal…" kata Sungmin hyung. Akupun mencuri dengar karena jujur saja, aku pun penasaran.

"Oh… begitu, ya sudah… semoga cepat sembuh ya! Salam untuk keluargamu." kata Sungmin hyung setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Dan Sungmin hyung pun memutuskan hubungan komunikasi itu. _Semoga cepat sembuh????_ Berarti ada yang sakit ya? Apa dia sakit?

"Dia tidak bisa datang… Ada urusan katanya…" katanya. Tetapi entah mengapa berita itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirku.

* * *

_Temui aku di Sky Dining jam 8.  
_

Aku menaikkan alisku, untuk apa dia memanggilku ke tempat seperti itu?? Sudahlah, kali ini akan aku turuti dia.

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu ya.." kataku pada Teukie hyung yang sedang berduaan dengan Kang In hyung. Teukie hyung pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kekasihnya itu. Dasar couple flamboyan nomer 1 di Super Junior...

Akupun mengambil tas reebok-ku dan memanggulnya di atas pundakku. KyuHyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding bersama Sungmin hyung yang sedang bersandar pada pundak KyuHyun memperhatikanku, "Hati-hati di jalan, hyung." katanya. Akupun mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada magnae kami itu.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku pada KyuHyun. KyuHyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin hyung.

"Nanti saja, aku mau menemani dia dulu." kata KyuHyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin yang tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya.

Akupun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan masuk ke dalam mobilku. Setelah mesin menyala, mobil silverku itupun melaju di tengah-tengah keramaian malam Seoul. Sesekali, aku memandang ke arah luar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan gemerlap malam kota kelahiranku itu.

Akupun memutar stir ke arah kanan dan masuk ke lapangan parkir Sky Dining yang dimaksudkannya. Entah mengapa jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan saat kakiku melangkah menuju tempat yang dimaksudkannya. Hei, apakah salah kalau kau gugup saat akan menemui orang yang kau sayangi? Wajar kan?

Aku memakai blazerku lagi untuk melindungiku dari udara dingin. Dan tidak lupa, kacamata berframe hitam yang selalu setia menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan disapa oleh Security disana dengan acara penggeledahan. Dasar, mana mungkin aku membawa bom, ada-ada saja..

Setelah selesai dengan 'penyambutan' itu, aku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol bertulisan 16. Sembari menunggu, aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Berarti aku akan terlambat. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka terlambat, tetapi entah mengapa kerja otakku agak rusak hari ini gara-gara memikirkannya.

Ah sudahlah..

Masa bodoh..

Lagipula sebentar lagi aku juga akan menemuinya...

5 menit serasa 5 hari menanti pintu lift yang keras itu terbuka. Nyaris saja aku menghantamkan kepalan tanganku karena lift yang berjalan sangat lambat, sepertinya lift sialan ini berusaha memancing emosiku. Dasar lift tidak berguna, apa lift ini tidak mengerti bahwa dia sedang menungguku?? Dan tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Kau menanyakan hal yang bodoh, Kibummie...

Akhirnya pintu sial itu pun terbuka dan aku berlari keluar dari lift itu dan mencarinya. Menyapukan pandanganku ke segala arah, mencoba mencarinya. Napasku terengah-engah karena berlari kesana kemari... Ayolah.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

Apakah itu salah?Tidak kan?

Aku merindukannya...

Sangat...

Sampai dadaku terasa sesak saat mengingatnya..

Bukan berarti aku tidak peduli dengannya..

Hei, mana mungkin aku tidak peduli dengannya?

Tetapi keadaan memang sangat tidak mendukung kami berdua untuk saling bertemu. Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkanlah jadwal kami berdua yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi...

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan syuting dramaku di Korea, sedangkan dia sibuk dengan SJ-M di China sana.. Wajar saja kan kalau kita sangat jarang -bahkan hampir tidak pernah- bertemu satu sama lain kecuali jika ada event khusus yang bisa mempertemukan kami berdua? Memang kami tidak semudah KangIn hyung dan LeeTeuk hyung yang bisa bertemu setiap saat di event Super Junior H, ataupun Super Junior T. Apalagi mereka tinggal di Dorm yang sama! Atau mungkin malah Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung yang bisa bertemu saat Super Junior K.R.Y sedang latihan ataupun tampil. Mungkin hubunganku dengannya hampir tenggelam di dasar seperti hubungan KyuHyun dan Sungmin hyung, tetapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa bertemu satu sama lain kan?

* * *

Akupun melihatnya...

Tersenyum kearahku...

Oh Tuhan.. Apa aku sedang bermimpi??

Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan ciptaan-Mu seindah dirinya??

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengarnya mengucapkan namaku. Suaranya seperti symphoni terindah yang pernah memasuki gendang telingaku.

"Kibum-ah!!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sambil tetap mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya. Akupun berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisikku. Akupun menarik napasku, berusaha memenuhi rongga dadaku dengan aroma tubuhnya. Setetes air mata mengaliri pipiku, dan entah mengapa aku tidak ingin menghapusnya. Itu adalah air mata kebahagiaanku. Kesepian dan kesedihanku tumpah dengan setitik air mata yang mengalir itu.

"Saengil Chukkaehamnida, Kibum-ah..." katanya. Akupun melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya.

"Gomawo yo... DongHae-ya..." balasku sambil tersenyum. Dan akupun mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada dahinya. Lalu kami pun mendongak ke atas dan menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang malam. Saat aku menoleh ke arah lain akupun melihat sesuatu yang selalu kusukai sejak dulu. Bintang jatuh. Saat aku menatap langit, bintang jatuh itu turun ke bawah satu persatu seperti hujan komet. Air mataku merebak dan kembali kutatap orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini yang kini berada di hadapanku.

"Birthday Gift..." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan nyengir. Akupun menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum.

Mulai sekarang, berjanjilah tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi...

-The End-

Yosh!! Fanfict yaoi pertama seumur hidupku.. xD What do you think guys?

RnR please..

Oh, I almost forgot it..

H

A

P

P

Y

B

I

R

T

H

D

A

Y

K

I

B

U

M

M

I

E

--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
